


SuperDads

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Adopted Stiles, Coming Out, Crack, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, Married Sastiel, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, domestic sastiel, family au, samcas, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sastiel Family AU  with Stiles. Fluffy and funny crossover between Supernatural and Teen Wolf. After established relationship and getting married Sam and Cas move to Beacon Hills. Stiles was only 6 when he lost both of his parents and Sam and Cas adopt him. They are living happy 10 years together already. Sam and Cas consider themselves really successful parents who really much love their son and Stiles accepts them as family and calls them his dads. Together they go through funny and sad moments. (Incomplete series. I will add if i come up with something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matchmaker Dad Castiel

 

‘Where is he?’ Sam asked irritated, nervously looking at the clock.

‘He said he may get a bit late. Relax’ Cas pat Sam’s belly on his way to the fridge to take a beer.

‘But it’s 8 already’ Sam insisted and Cas looked at him as if he was so ridiculous.

‘Yes, Sam. He went out 2 hours ago. Calm down’

It wasn’t a lie that Sam was overprotective of Stiles. He and Cas adopted him 10 years ago and Sam always kept him in sight, simply because he didn’t want to lose him, because he loved the kid too much. While Cas, well his mother instincts weren’t that strong, and he just trusted Stiles. Stiles knew that Cas always detected if he lies so he never dared to lie to Castiel. Here it’s how it was – Cas trusted Stiles, Stiles had awe for his father so he never said a word against him. While Sam was more like the mother hen and often crawl over Stiles nerves. Still they loved each other a lot. Stiles often said ‘You are the best parents’ which would bring tears to Sam’s eyes. And the second thing Stiles often yelled was ‘OHMYGOD GET A ROOM’.

After few more minutes Sam prepared the table for dinner, his concern for Stiles slightly making him do the wrong things like putting the bread in the microwave, placing only knives on the table, putting the salad uncut in the plate.

‘Sam. Calm down. Stiles is okay. He is grown enough to go out and get home a bit late.’ Cas caught the sides of Sam’s face and pressed him to the kitchen counter.

‘But’ Sam tried to protest.

  ‘No ‘buts’. Everything is just fine. Besides, don’t you want some time for us?’ Cas smirked and pressed to Sam’s body, lifting chin up for a kiss.

‘Fine, something fast, and if Stiles doesn’t appear till we finish, I’m going to call him.’

Cas was just pulling Sam upstairs when the front door opened.

‘Dads, I’m home. I said I’m gonna be a bit late.’

The fathers stopped at the stairs and climbed back down.

‘I hope you don’t mind I invited someone. We need to use the computer. Derek, those are my dads –Sam and Cas.’

‘Hi, nice to meet you’ Sam shook hand with Derek ‘Are you two hungry? We were just serving dinner.’

‘Great I’m starving. Come’ Stiles invited Derek in the kitchen, followed by Sam and Cas was last who was suspiciously squinting at the leather-wrapped man. How old was he even? Stiles was under-aged, while this ‘Derek’ dude… was far from 21.

‘So, Derek, do you work?’ Sam asked when they were all on the table.

‘Yeah, I work in the computer service center.’

‘Really, isn’t it boring? I, myself, worked in such place for some time.’

‘Not much. It’s fine. And the salary is pretty good so I don’t complain.’ 

‘How old are you?’ Castiel shot the question, reading him with eyes and serious face. He earned a kick under the table as Stiles poked his meat steak.

‘I’m 25’ Derek smiled and took a sip from his beer.

‘Hah, guys you know funny thing happened today…’Stiles tried to change the subject cause he knew his father pretty well.

‘And where do you live? I suppose your parents have a good resident’

‘I actually live on my own, in a loft not too far from here. It’s not really neat and I barely have stuff up there’

‘Hmm, interesting. Why so?’ Castiel kept with the questions keeping firm eye contact with Derek, trying to break him.

‘I wasn’t in town. I’ve returned few months ago’ Derek answered, staring Castiel back in his blue eyes, taking another sip from his beer.

‘We have great talk here, but we have job to do with Derek. So… please’ Stiles grasped Derek’s sleeve pulling him off the table along with the dishes of food.

‘Of course’ Sam smiled and took some empty dishes, Cas doing the same.

Derek washed his hands and turned around with the tallow when Cas appeared terribly close to him, squinting and asking the most ridiculous question ‘Are you Stiles’s boyfriend?’

‘DAD’ Stiles yelled and Sam dropped loudly the dishes in the sink.

Derek and Castiel kept eye contact for the longest time someone ever dared to.

‘No’ Derek answered simply with slight curve of the corners of his mouth ‘I’ve never touched your son, I’ve never been in his pants’

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Sam pulled him ‘Can you help me with the table please? Boys, just go do your stuff’ he smiled at them. ‘What was that?’ he whispered angrily at Cas while gathering the rest of the dishes and following the boys climbing up the stairs with the corner of his eye.

‘I was being curious about our son’s partner’

‘He is his friend and colleague from the computer service center. You can’t just ask him such questions’

‘Why not?’

‘Because you don’t. If there is something Stiles will tell us’

‘What if he is shy about it and wants to give us a sign?’ 

‘We taught him well right? And besides… look at us. Do you think he would be embarrassed if he tells his fathers  that he might be into guys? Just relax. Derek is a nice guy’

‘But’ Cas tried to protest.

‘No ‘buts’ it’s all fine’ Sam chuckled ‘Look how the tables turned’

‘Yeah’ Cas sighed ‘It sucks to be concern about the child’.

 

* * *

 

‘Jeez, I’m sorry. Really, about my father’s behavior. He never acted like that before’ Stiles was flushed red while turning on the computer and cleaning up a chair for Derek to sit next to him.

‘No, it’s totally fine’ Derek smirked ‘Every parent is concerned about who gets in their child’s pants’

‘But that was totally inappropriate, I mean…  you weren’t in my pants’

They looked at each other and Derek nodded. Then he suddenly added quietly ‘Do you want me to be?’

‘WHAT?’ Stiles jumped off his chair and Derek’s bedroom eyes were replaced with slight panic. ‘You are gay?’ Stiles whispered ‘loudly’ in a mix of panic and confusion.

‘What, what? Aren’t you?’ Derek whispered back in the same way.

Stiles opened his mouth raising a finger but no sound came out. Derek stared at him expectantly.

‘Hmm, never thought of that’ Stiles frowned thoughtfully, looking somewhere aside as if researching his brain to find that information.

‘I got minor heart attack when you invited me knowing your parents are here.’

‘You are crushing on me? That’s why dad presumed you are my boyfriend. It’s written all over your face.’

‘Well forgive that you are cute teen boy that I can’t take my eyes off. And FYI, I had desire to have sex with you multiple of times. I dreamt of touching your skin and showering you with kisses and being gentle with you because you are so fragile and beautiful in my eyes and… you know… anyway. When I heard about your parents I thought you might understand. I guess I interpret your body language wrong. Have a good night, I’m just going to leave’

Derek didn’t take a moment more to embarrass himself and just walked to the door to go out.

‘Or, or, or you can come back at this instant and kiss me’ Stiles offered incoherently. Derek stopped and turned around surprised. ‘Well, going to stand there or just kiss me already’

In two steps Derek was right in front of him, hands gently holding the sides of Stiles’ face. Stiles sighed irritated from the long ‘romantic’ waiting and pulled Derek’s jacket sealing their lips together in a firm kiss, no tongue, but still some lip sucking and sweet wetness.

‘So…’ Derek whispered and smirked after detaching their lips, but keeping close ‘You find that you are into dudes just now?’  

‘Noooo’ Stiles shakes head slightly ‘I never put labels and determine myself. I mean, I like something so I enjoy it.’

‘Am I something you enjoy?’ Derek tilted head, smirking.

‘Sinfully much’ Stiles whispered which made Derek catch him and throw him on the bed, lying over him and attacking his mouth with more kisses, that literally took Stiles’ breath away.

 

* * *

 

Castiel walked in the hallway after few minutes and squinted suspiciously when he couldn’t hear Stiles’s voice. The door was cracked so he opened it just a little a bit. There was no one on the desk. He opened the door entirely and then saw the Derek dude pressing Stiles’ to the mattress and kissing his neck.

‘It was needless to lie to me’ he spoke with his gravelly voice, but didn’t seem to be angry.

‘JESUS CHRIST DAD’ Stiles’ yelled again. ‘Why don’t you knock? You always knock, what the hell?’ Derek stood up fast, incapable of making out an excuse.

Castiel just stepped to Derek and handed him a condom ‘Be safe’

‘OH MY GOD’ Stiles cried.

‘Is everything okay?’ Sam appeared panicked in the hallway.

‘OUT, OUT’ Stiles pushed Castiel out and shut the door before his nose, looking back at Derek with redness all over his face, as Derek was chuckling. ‘Most embarrassing moment of my entire life’ Stiles whispered and heard Sam dragging Castiel downstairs.

‘It’s cool’ Derek chuckled ‘Now where were we?’ he asked with the lowest sexy voice Stiles ever heard.

 

* * *

 

‘What did you do now?’ Sam yanked Cas’ sleeve.

Castiel smiled and looked upstairs with approval ‘I got them together. They will be happy now’

‘How do you know?’ Sam frowned surprised and thoughtfully.

‘Well’ Castiel turned to him and pulled his face for a kiss ‘I got you. I think I’m a good matchmaker.’

The dynamic night ended up with sweet making out for the both couples.  


	2. Dads for Comfort

‘Hey, son, just on time for…’ Castiel greeted when Stiles rushed in the house and he stopped mid-sentence when Stiles didn’t stop and hid in his room, slamming the door ‘…dinner.’

‘Is Stiles home?’ Sam asked and placed the hot food in the middle.

‘He slammed the door’ Cas frowned worried.

They climbed upstairs and knocked on the door.

‘Son, can we come in?’ Sam asked but there was no answer.

‘Stiles. Are you okay? You are worrying us. Please open the door’ Cas insisted. Still no answer.

‘Let’s just leave him take his time’ Sam patted Cas shoulder.

‘Let’s go for dinner’

‘Dad’ the door opened and Sam turned to face Stiles’s red eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks.

‘Hey, hey what is it?’ Sam stepped in and cupped Stiles’s face trying to read him.

Stiles couldn’t even answer. Right before he totally broke, Sam pulled him in a tight hug, hand on the back of his head as Stiles broke crying on his shoulder like he never did before.

‘Stiles, it’s okay’ Cas whispered and squeezed Stiles’s fingers that were clinging at Sam’s back.

In few minutes Stiles was lying on the bed, head on Sam’s knees as Sam was stroking through his hair, Cas sitting on a chair.

‘Something was wrong’ Stiles sobbed. ‘We were perfect last week and now… it doesn’t work out’

‘If he truly loves you, he will come back to you. You will see’ Sam comforted him.

‘And what if he doesn’t?’ Stiles sobbed again.

‘Then he doesn’t deserve you. You’ll find someone better.’

‘I don’t want someone better, I want Derek. The way we were just few weeks ago’

‘Do you want me to find him? I can make sure no one would ever hear about this Derek dude again’ Castiel squinted angrily which even made Stiles laugh shortly through tears.

‘Give him some time. Take time for yourself. Everything will get better’ Sam assured him and Stiles sat up. Sam hugged him again, kissing his temple.

‘Thank you, dad’ Stiles whispered. Sam loved to hear that word out of Stiles’ mouth.

‘I’ll get your dinner in here, and some cocoa. Eat and drink whenever you like’ Cas smiled and brushed Stiles’s rolling tears from his cheeks before walking out.

‘It’s okay to cry. You feel better after that’ Sam squeezed his shoulder. ‘Have a good sleep. We are going shopping tomorrow. Some therapy’ Sam walked to the door.

‘Did you and dad have such problems?’

‘Have we fought? Yeah’ Sam snorted ‘Many times’

‘And how did you deal?’

‘Talking it out … most times end up with…’ Sam cleared his throat  ‘or just giving the other some time to think’

‘But you never split up’

‘Things were different and difficult, we couldn’t split up. You are a teenager and Derek is still young. You’ll figure it out. I think he is madly in love with you’ Sam smirked.

‘Do you really believe so?’ Stiles’ eyes filled up with hope.

‘I know so’ Sam nodded and went to the door ‘Good night Stiles’

‘Good night dad’ Stiles smiled briefly before lying down on the pillow.

* * *

 

 

On the following day, right before breakfast Derek was on the front porch. While he and Stiles were talking (more like yelling at each other) Castiel was spying them from the window.

‘Cas, leave them’ Sam pulled him and shoved a pancake in his mouth.

‘Dads, can Derek stay for breakfast?’ Stiles and Derek came in, hand by hand, and obviously everything was back to normal.   

‘Of course’ Sam smiled and invited Derek to wash and come sit on the table. ‘Told you’ Sam poked Stiles ribs.

‘We are going to end our fight upstairs after breakfast.’

‘Sam, is that what you taught him last night?’ Cas raised eyebrows.

‘I didn’t say anything’ Sam pretended to be innocent and smirked towards Stiles.


	3. Like Fathers Like Son

Stiles was getting late for the school science fair. He grabbed his bag and ran downstairs to take some breakfast and go outside to meet Derek  who was going to take him with the car and drive him to school.

‘Dads, I’m getting late. Why didn’t you wake me up- OHMYGOD NO’

Stiles almost tripped and fell when he entered the kitchen, the first thing he saw Sam pinning Castiel to the fridge, and fucking him, one of Castiel’s legs hooked over Sam’s shoulder, Sam’s jeans low on his thighs.

‘ARE YOU SERIOUS? IN THE KITCHEN?’  Stiles face was all red.

‘Sorry’ Sam gasped but didn’t move while panting for air. ‘We couldn’t manage it to the bedroom. When the passion takes control you just go for it’

‘Don’t be embarrassed, son. Aren’t you happy that your parents still want each other after so many years?’

‘Oh yeah. I’m thrilled. Why don’t you take the camera and video record yourself and give me the record when I turn 18?’

‘That’s not a bad idea. Can you bring us the camera from Sam’s office?’

‘NO. I WAS SARCASTIC. Get a room guys’ Sam looked through cracked fingers ‘Dad I can see your butt’

‘I love his butt so much’ Cas chuckled and slapped Sam’s naked behind who growled low and started kissing Castiel’s neck.

‘OHMYGOD’ Stiles threw his hands in the air and left the kitchen fast. He poked head inside again, squinting confused ‘How did you stretch your leg up there… NO… forget it …’ he left fast and went out. He didn’t want even a bit to hear his parents moan and shake the fridge. 

* * *

 

He met Derek outside and sat on the front seat next to him in silence.

‘Are you okay?’ Derek turned to him and linked fingers with his.

‘My teenagehood is traumatized’  

‘What happened?’ Derek was still confused. ‘Come here’ He caught the side of Stiles’ face and kissed him in his wet deep erotic way that made Stiles’ knees go weak. When he pulled back, Stiles smirked and asked with a low voice.

‘Done it in a car before?’

‘We can’t do it here’ Derek chuckled and went on for kissing Stiles’ neck.

‘I’m already getting late for school’ Stiles slid hand to Derek’s crotch ‘Let’s just pull over somewhere and do it. Passion can’t wait’

After those words Derek stomped on the gas and they drove away fast.


	4. The Talk

Stiles was sitting in his room one late evening, just finishing a talk on the phone with Derek.

‘Son, we will watch a movie with your dad, wanna join?’ Cas stopped by his room before going downstairs.

‘Yeah, why not. I’ll be down in a minute.’

‘Alright’ Cas smiled and walked away but turned back ‘I’m sorry but is it something important you have to finish here?’

‘Mmm no actually, why?’

‘We have time before the movie and I wanted to talk to you about … stuff.’

‘Alright, sit. Let’s talk’

‘Thanks’ Cas came in the room and sat on a chair to Stiles’ desk. ‘So how is it going with Derek?’

‘You want to talk about Derek?’ Stiles raised eyebrows.

‘As your father I want to know how it is going between you. I don’t want details.’

‘Well then’ Stiles shrugged ‘It’s going pretty good. We are perfect.’

‘It’s been 4 months right?’

‘Yep. 4 happy months.’

‘Then, I think it’s appropriate time to have a talk about you and him’ Stiles frowned confused ‘See, the thing is the sex between guys is different…’

‘Daaaaad, please’ Stiles cried and covered his face.

‘No need to be embarrassed, son. You are in the age that this is totally normal. And with long relationship like yours it’s turning into a need. The most important thing is for the sex to be consentient and safe. Yes, son, even gays need protection. And a lot of help with lubricants. There are just few basics you have to know…’

‘We already had sex’ Stiles shot just to stop his dad talking about it.

‘Oh!’ Cas silent ‘Well then…’

‘Don’t worry. We took safety measures… all the times’

‘So not only…’

‘Nope’ Stiles shook head ‘Few times.’

‘Alright. I’m glad that you are familiar with sex. So is he good to you’

‘You said no details, dad’ Stiles stood up, totally embarrassed.

‘Stiles we are all gay men in that house. And you are my son I want to be calm about your sexual life’

‘Alright, alright.’ Stiles raised hands ‘We are great. Derek is great. We do foreplay to relax and have fun. He is really gentle with me and some occasions rough.’

‘Did he hurt you?’

‘No, dad, it’s just…’ Stiles shrugged escaping eye contact, muttering under breath ‘sometimes I like it like that’

‘Right’ Cas smirked.

‘Don’t look at me like that. I’m maybe not your blood child but I think I got it from you somehow.’

‘Why from me?’ Cas snorted.

‘Pfff, come on as if I haven’t heard you’

‘Hey’ Cas raised a finger, trying not to laugh ‘We keep quiet when you are home. I don’t know what you are talking about.’

‘Oh really… let me remind you’

 

_3 days earlier_

_‘Dads I’m home’ Stiles had just entered their house._

_‘OHMYGOD, YES, YES, YES, SAM, DON’T STOP, HARDER, HARDER, FUCK SAM, SO GOOD, JUST LIKE THAT, AAAAHH’ thump, thump, thump, thump._

_‘Dads, I will be at Scotts’_

 

‘You were at Scotts that night? We thought you just got home late.’

‘I didn’t come home at all… I wished I didn’t hear that…’ Stiles rubbed his eyes.

‘Your dad is a love machine’ Cas shrugged on the way out. ‘Oh hey’ he stopped ‘if you come downstairs we can exchange position tips-’

‘How about no’ Stiles pushed Cas out and closed the door.

‘You’ll be sorry’ Cas tapped fingers on the door and went downstairs.

‘No I won’t’ Stiles chuckled and got back on his computer.


	5. The Best Uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot i have unpublished finished chapter. I have written that very long time ago and i don't know when i will post a new chapter. I'm too lazy and unmotivated .. *shrugs*. Enjoy, leave kudos, and comment. Ideas are welcome.

It was getting late and Stiles as ready to go. Derek was going to take him in 20 min. Stiles decided it was better if he asked before leaving. He ran downstairs and went directly in the living room.

_‘Mm, here?’_

_‘Yeah, here. *giggling* oh, no, Sam not here’ *more giggling*_

_‘And what about here’_

_‘Fuck yeah, right there’ *wet slurping noises*_

_‘AH, Cas, what the hell…’ *both chuckling*_

_‘You like it, don’t lie’ *more chuckling, whispers, blankets shuffling*_

‘Guys, can I have a moment’ Stiles leaned at the door frame and starred at the huge pile of blankets on the couch.

Sam moved the blanket from above their heads, hair messy, face red, breathing a bit heavily. ‘Bad timing Stiles’ Cas’ head appeared as well after Sam’s words, fingers holding on Sam’s tensed biceps.

‘Oh god, really? Don’t you have a room? I sit on that couch’ Stiles covered his face again. He didn’t expect that the noises were because his parents were…

‘If you want something ask or leave’

‘Alright, alright… can I sleep at Derek’s tonight? He will come to take me. I prepared some stuff…’

‘No. You are not going at his place. Other questions?’

‘What?’ Stiles dropped his hands ‘Why?’ he frowned.

‘It’s school night, and you are not going at his place for the night. Can you leave now? We are a bit busy.’ Sam was usually very kind but he didn’t like to get interrupted in such personal moments.

‘But dad…’ Stiles tried to protest

‘Not ‘buts’ Stiles. I said something. End of discussion’

‘Dad’ Stiles turned to Cas.

‘Your father said something’

Stiles shoulders dropped and he was really disappointed ‘Why you have to be like that’ he groaned and got back upstairs slamming the door of his room.  

Cas tried to get Sam’s attention again but Sam only sighed and sat up, trying to fix his hair.

‘Where are you going, we are not finished’ Cas sat up and started planting kisses on Sam’s shoulder.

‘I hate it when he slams doors’ Sam buried face in his hands ‘And I’m not turned on anymore.’

‘He is going to be fine. He won’t care in the morning’

‘You think?’ Sam’s brows were furrowed in concern.  

* * *

 

The morning started as tensed as the previous night ended. Stiles was getting late for school so Cas wrapped his breakfast in a paper back. Sam was about to go upstairs to wake him up when Stiles stormed in the kitchen.

‘Good morning’ the dad greeted.

Stiles didn’t look at them. He finished off Sam’s coffee, grabbed his breakfast and left the house, slamming the door behind himself.

‘What the hell was that?’ Sam almost yelled with irritation.

‘I think he is still angry with us’

‘This is not acceptable behavior. He drank my coffee…’

‘Calm down honey. He will stop by the end of the day’ Cas rubbed Sam’s back and kissed his shoulder ‘I’m going to work’

* * *

 

Stiles was very quiet at school, grumpier than usual, sleepier because he stood awake on the phone half of the night. He didn’t want to talk with the others about what had happened and just tried to cheer up and don’t attract all the attention to himself.

When the school was over, Stiles wasn’t really in mood to go home.  He walked to the parking lot and took out the phone to probably call Derek and spend the rest of the day with him. He heard a whistle behind him and turned around.

‘Uncle Dean?’ he gasped with eyes wide open and walked to the man next to Chevy.

‘How you doing’ Dean laughed and they hugged, Dean patting his back.

‘Good, good.’ Stiles pulled back with a huge smile on his face. ‘We didn’t expect you soon.’

‘I could take a break earlier and decided to surprise you’ Dean shrugged and squeezed his shoulder ‘Let me take you out. My treat’

‘Awesome, thanks’

They spent the entire day out in Beacon Hills. Fast food, ice cream, movie and finally dinner.

‘Ready to go home?’

Suddenly, Stiles wasn’t that happy, poking his dessert with the fork. ‘I don’t know’

Dean frowned and observed him for a few seconds ‘Do you have problems at home? It’s not my business but… you know you can tell me.’

Stiles looked at him shortly and bit the inside of his mouth, exhaling heavy. ‘They ruined my date... yeah’ he looked down at his desert again. ‘It was our 6th month anniversary and they didn’t let me to celebrate and sleepover.’

‘That’s awful. How did they dare?’ Dean was really indignant. ‘You are old enough to have a girl and go out and…’

‘It’s not a girl’ Stiles scratched his neck and Dean stared him.

‘Oh… okay then, it doesn’t matter the gender, 6 months is a big deal, it had been really crappy of theirs not to let you go’

‘Yeah I mean, they know him and they know we… you know…’

‘Do the do?’ Dean smirked.

‘Yeah’ Stiles laughed and blushed a bit. ‘Seem they… don’t trust me… or trust him…’

‘Tell me about him’ Dean leaned over the table.

‘Well, his name is Derek. He is 25 and works in the computer service center. He is … hot’ they both laughed ‘And he is very nice to me.’

‘I have to meet this dude’

‘Hey’ Stiles raised a finger ‘He is already taken. Besides… you … have Aunt Lisa.’

‘Yeah… not really’ Dean snorted and looked away ‘We splitted up…’

‘Oh… sorry. Permanent?’

‘Maybe… maybe not… it’s complicated’

‘It’s not’ Stiles shook head ‘Do you love her?’

‘What kind of question is that?’ Dean frowned and leaned back on the chair.

‘Yes or no… you either lover her or not. Do you feel happy with her… do you feel easy with her?’

‘I don’t think I can say yes… I’m always… afraid I’m going to say the wrong thing and she will get mad at me. And… I want her to know that even if I drop something not on place… it’s not on purpose. But it seems she doesn’t really understand it’

‘If it’s so… then let it go and carry on with your life. I’m sure you will find the right person. It has to be someone you are comfortable with.’

‘Yeah’ Dean smiled and waved at the waitress’ I think it’s time I got you home.

‘You will stay right?’

‘Of course’

* * *

 

Dean followed Stiles to the front door and the boy unlocked.

‘Where have you been all day?’

A pair of angry parents met him at the door.

‘You didn’t answer your phone, and it’s getting late. We got so worried.’

‘It was my fault’ Dean stepped in with hands in the pockets.

‘Dean?’ Sam smiled and hugged his brother. ‘We didn’t expect you soon.’

‘Surprise.’ Dean patted his shoulder and hugged Cas fast.

‘I’m going upstairs’ Stiles mumbled and ran up.

‘We have to talk’ Cas looked up and called after him but the boy only slammed the door.   

The men stood in silence in the hallway and Cas and Sam looked worried at each other.

‘Maybe I better find a motel to stay at…’ Dean offered quietly.

‘No, don’t be stupid.’ Sam patted his shoulder. ‘We haven’t seen in a long time. You are welcome in our home.’

* * *

 

Stiles refused to talk to his parents in the morning as well. He went in the backyard and Dean came to him after breakfast and they passed the lacrosse ball between them.

‘You know… your parents are worried about you’

‘How lovely’ Stiles mumbled and passed the ball back.

‘Maybe you should talk to them’

‘About what? How they ruined my celebration?’

‘They haven’t done it on purpose. They love you. They wouldn’t do anything to hurt you’

Stiles kept silent for a while ‘They were too busy to pay me attention and hear me out’

‘And they are sorry’

‘And too afraid to come and say it to my face’

‘Give them a chance. Don’t avoid them’

* * *

 

                They were all having dinner the same night. Stiles didn’t look above his plate and Sam and Cas talked with Dean all the time. Still there was a slight tense. Sam caught Cas’ hand and smiled at him.

‘Can you believe 10 years passed? Do you remember how complicated it was before we could become a family?’ Then he looked at Stiles and the boy tried to avoid the eye contact.

‘Yes, I remember everything’ Cas squeezes his fingers and smiled ‘Finding a house here and making it cozy and homy enough. Signing so many documents till we could finally get 6-year-old Stiles here. It took us almost an entire year.’

‘But it was worth it.’

Stiles looked at them. He knew what was going on.

‘Maybe we were wrong, Stiles. We just care about you. If we can… make up somehow… we will try.’

‘2-day road trip with Derek on the weekend?’  

‘Alright! Only if you call to say goodnight’ Cas smirked.

‘Thanks’ Stiles smiled and went upstairs to take his phone and call Derek.

‘I grand it to you’ Dean laughed ‘You can really be good parents’


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles had his luggage packed and waiting him in the hallway. It was nothing more than his bag from school. It was only for one night and he didn’t need much.

He was having breakfast with his fathers in the kitchen. Cas had the need to get up a bit earlier to cook for Stiles and Derek. He had prepared breakfast and had started preparing snack for the road and lunch. Stiles sighed multiple times explaining that the road was only 2 hours and they could cook something themselves when they arrived in the cottage Derek’s uncle gave him to use.

‘Mother instincts’ Sam smirked and shook head, bumping Stiles’ shoulder to give up fighting his dad.

‘Your mother instincts are suffocating and embarrassing me in multiple occasions.’ Stiles snorted and shook head.

‘In that case’ Sam stood up to leave his dishes in the sink and thrash through a cabinet ‘Let’s make the embarrassment complete’

‘What?’ Stiles’ face went pale.

Sam took something out of the cabinet and got back on the table. He put in front of Stiles a full lube bottle and a condom.

‘Good lord, not again’ Stiles whined and buried face in his hands.

‘We all know what you are doing tonight with Derek. We just want to … help you out.’

‘Thanks, really thoughtful but… Derek is going to take care of that and you should not worry. I’m really much aware of sex already.’ Stiles grabbed the things and went over his bag to stuff them in. He got back on time to see Cas putting the food packed on the table. ‘Derek is going to be here any minute.’

Cas walked around the table and hugged him. ‘We will miss you.’

‘Alright’ Stiles laughed and hugged him back ‘It’s just for one night.’

Derek honked from outside and Stiles hurried to escape Castiel’s grip and run to the door. Derek was just crossing the lawn when Stiles opened the door and smiled wide waving shortly at him.

‘Ready to go?’ He stepped to the door and smiled at the parents ‘Mr. and Mr. Winchester’ he nodded as a greeting.

‘How are you, Derek?’ Sam shook his hand and leaned on the wall.

‘Really good. Been looking forward the weekend. Thank you for… trusting me.’

‘Yeah, yeah’ Stiles shove the food in Derek’s hands ‘Get that in the car and let’s roll.’

Sam laughed shortly and Cas fixed Stiles’ shirt right before he threw his bag over shoulder.

‘Don’t forget what you promised’

‘Yes, yes. I will call tonight before bed.’

‘Come on, let him go’ Sam grabbed Cas and pulled him in his hug. ‘Have fun’ Sam grinned at Stiles and he ran out towards the car. Sam rested chin on Castiel’s head, arms crossed in front of Castiel’s chest. They watched the car drove off and waved at them. ‘They are going to be fine. Don’t your trust him?’

‘I do’ Cas leaned into Sam’s arms. ‘It’s just… he is not going to be home. Or near town.’

‘I can distract you’ Sam buried face in Castiel’s neck and planted brief kisses on his skin. He closed the door and turned Cas around, pressing him against the wood and sealing their mouths together in soft wet kiss. Cas chuckled and squeezed Sam’s sides.

‘I see. We have to clean. Starting with the bedroom and the living room. I will take the kitchen and the bathroom.’ He patted Sam’s chest and kissed him briefly before escaping Sam’s cage of arms.

‘This is not what I meant’ Sam sighed and turned around to follow.

‘I can make it fun.’ Cas smirked and pulled off his shirt, walking only in his sweat pants that rode low on his hipbones.

Sam stared after him, licked lips and swallowed. They weren’t going to finish half of the cleaning when Sam was going to spread Cas on the couch or on the kitchen counter. He smirked and followed Cas to listen his orders.

* * *

 

All the way Stiles didn’t shut up. He talked about anything he could think of – about school, about his parents, summer plans, that he had to convince his parents to let Derek come with them on the road trip.

‘Stiles, come here’ Derek smirked and Stiles leaned closer. Derek grabbed his jaw and kissed him hard.

‘Eyes on the road’ Stiles pulled back almost in panic and Derek laughed.

‘Thought your mouth was getting dry with talking so much.

‘If we die in a car crash my parents will kill you.’ He breathed out heavily as Derek laughed silently, shoulders jumping up and down.

‘I don’t see how that’s possible if-‘

‘Shhhh.’ Stiles almost hissed at him and Derek squeezed lips tight, trying not to laugh. ‘They are just a bit overprotective… I’m their only child. Not even biological. Maybe it’s a bit irritating sometimes but… it’s nice to feel loved and understood by the people who looked after you all those years. Made you the person you are now.’

‘Isn’t it funny?’ Derek chuckled.

‘And what would that be?’

‘That you are gay and your adoptive parents are gay too.’

‘That makes them even better, don’t you think?’

‘ I guess. I’ve never been in such situation. But they are nice guys.’

‘They are, of course with their parenting flaws but I’ve never been truly scared to talk to them, you know. I always have that feeling that I need to tell them everything that’s happening around me. I have the feeling that some adoptive parents are better than biological. They have that feeling, they know that the kid they are bringing up is not theirs so they have to be very careful. Like when you are playing with someone’s else child you are trying to be as careful as possible. While your own… you consider yourself their boss or whatever and…’

‘Yeah, yeah, Stiles I got you. Do you never get tired talking?’

‘Do you have problem with that?’ Stiles snapped at him with an arched brow.

‘No, not exactly, just…’

‘If you want I can shut up… forever… in fact, you can turn the car and just go back.’

‘Stiles, please, it’s our weekend out of town, just you and me.’ Derek gave him puppy eyes and squeezed his hand. ‘We will have amazing night together tonight, gonna get your mouth busy with something else.’ He smirked.

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. ‘Press that gas, Hale.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sterek.  
> Warnings: Sexual content, light bondage, blindfolding, aftercare,

Sam and Cas did get some work done during the Saturday. Not that there was much to do but fucking on random places didn’t give them the time to finish cleaning. The most unpleasant part was when they had to go put on clothes and go shopping.

Same night they ended up in underwear cuddled on the couch with a box of ice cream. Sam would drop half spoon in the crook of Cas’ neck and lick it off very concentrated.

‘Weekend day without Stiles isn’t that bad after all. We marked the house…’ Sam laughed ‘… walk around naked… without being worried about the child’s mental state.’

‘It is good indeed’ Cas nodded and cradled fingers through Sam’s hair. ‘I doubt they did something different than us.’

‘They are young and in love, just discovering things, let them be.’

‘But Stiles turned 17 just few months ago, Derek is older than him and more experienced. ‘

‘Which is good because he knows how to protect Stiles.’  

‘You were barely getting in your 30s when we started intimate life and it took months to get used to it and learn each other’s kinks and liking…’

‘Don’t forget that our story is different. And that’s Stiles. We are giving him a normal life and he is doing what’s normal for teenagers. He and Derek are together for months now and they are obviously happy and safe. Besides, they are young with internet access. I won’t be surprised if they know more than us.’

‘Is that supposed to calm me down?’ Cas squinted.

‘Cas, don’t worry.’ Sam chuckled and kissed the frown off his face.

‘He still hasn’t called. He promised to call before bed.’ Cas pouted. 

‘Maybe he is in bed already.’ Sam pulled Cas in his arms ‘…with Derek… let them be, Cas.’

‘Alright, alright.’ Cas mumbled and cuddled into Sam’s chest. He has always been a cuddler. 

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles had hugged under a blanket, watching stupid comedy on TV.  Stiles was trying to watch it. They had decided to wait sometime after dinner before they have sex. While Stiles was relaxing, Derek was already in mood, planting soft kisses on his neck, hand trying to sneak into Stiles pants.

’20 more minutes, okay?’ Stiles murmured and reached hand back to caress Derek’s soft hair.

‘Can’t wait.’ Derek breathed on his ear and gave Stilels’ body a shudder.

‘The anticipation will make it better.’

‘You are delaying it out of fear right?’ Derek ducked his head to look at Stiles face.

‘Of course not.’ Stiles smiled. ‘Why would I be scared?’

‘You know what we are going to try tonight. Maybe you changed your mind.’ Derek shrugged a bit and stroked his shoulder comfortingly.

‘Thank you for the care, but no,  I didn’t change my mind. I offered it after all.’

Derek studied his face and kissed him softly, hugging him together. ‘But you are nervous.’

Stiles sighed and nodded ‘Yeah… a bit. We never did it before. But I’m still on and I’m excited.’

‘I will make sure to be great experience.’ Derek smiled and pecked his lips.

* * *

 

The phone rang ones and Cas picked up fast. ‘Stiles’.  Sam rolled his eyes.

‘ _Did you wait by the phone all night?_ ’ Stiles asked judgmentally.

‘N-no of course not.’

‘ _Yeaaah, right. So here, I called as I promised. Good night_.’

‘Wait, won’t you say anything else?’

‘ _What else do you want me to say_?’

‘How was your day for example, are you having fun?’  

‘Yes, everything is great, really. I’ll just see you tomorrow.’

Sam snatched the phone from Cas’ hand. ‘Have fun, Stiles, good night.’ He hung up and bitch-faced Cas ‘You just don’t know your boundaries, do you?’

‘But I just…’

‘No, Cas, you seriously have to let him breathe. Have some trust in him.’

Sam sounded serious and Cas caught it. ‘Okay, I’m sorry.’

‘You will apologies to him tomorrow, not me.’

Cas nodded, blue eyes big and sad and Sam cuddled him.

* * *

 

Stiles’ hadn’t been excited in a long time. They were far away from home, in a cabin alone just him and Derek. There was no one to interrupt them , no need to lock the door or try to keep quiet.

Since they had stepped in the bedroom, Stiles couldn’t stop smiling. The fact they were totally independent for two days and one night just excited him.

They were kneeling in the middle of the bed, Derek’s muscled arms, gentle around Stiles’ body but also possessive. Stiles hands were gentle on Derek’s neck as their lips danced slowly and tenderly. Derek was radiating hotness, getting needier and needier, but waited. Although Stiles was hard against his thigh, the young boy didn’t hurry. What they were going to do was planned weeks before the moment but it was different feeling when they finally got to it.

Throughout their make out session, Derek tried to lean Stiles down on his back but Stiles only cling on him, shaking head slowly in the kiss. Derek could say he was nervous, so he just held Stiles and rubbed comforting hand on his lower back.

When Derek finally lay Stiles down the boy gasped and curled fingers in Derek’s muscles.

‘Changed your mind?’ Derek whispered in his ear, impressed of Stiles’ hardness still secured by the underwear.

‘Hell no’ Stiles breathed out and slowly lifted his hands above his head. ‘Tie me up, sir.’

Derek barely suppressed a groan and jumped off the bed, finding the special backpack. Stiles stared at the ceiling, his body slightly tensed but Derek thought that  they had a safe word so it was okay.

Derek got into the role and straddled Stiles’ lap. He slid the thin robe between his hands.

‘You are born to submit, aren’t you, Stilinski?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Stiles answered immediately, licking lips shortly.

‘Very good.’ Derek smirked and slowly and gently wrapped the rope around Stiles’ wrist, securing it to the headboard of the bed.

Stiles was already feeling vulnerable, squirming beneath Derek who slid fingertips down Stiles’ arms and sides, trying not to tickle him. 

‘You will take all I give you, won’t you?’ Derek teased the hem of Stiles’ underwear, lips pressing soft on his sensitive spots around his neck.

 ‘Yes, sir… all. I’m here willing to take.’

‘Very good.’ Derek smiled on his skin and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

‘Kiss me.’ Stiles pleaded but Derek only shook head.

He pulled out a blind fold and carefully slid it over Stiles’ eyes, tying it at the side of his head. Stiles’ breath came shaken out of his parted lips, hips jerking against Derek’s. Derek hovered above his face, breathing hot on Stiles’ mouth, who tilted chin up, searching for those lips but Derek didn’t allow him to taste. Instead, he traced a path of  soft kisses down Stiles’ chest, flicking tongue over a nipple earning a gasp from Stiles.

Derek pealed the underwear off of Stiles’ ass, the front already sticky with precome and Stiles’ needy hard dick rested heavy on his navel in the most gorgeous way that made Derek’s mouth water. He was tender, teasing as his hands caressed Stiles’ thighs, lips kissing on the inside, and then close to Stiles’ needy cock, licking at the wetness smeared over his navel. That’s when Stiles’ hands tried to shoot down but immediately got restrained by the rope around his wrists. Derek smirked as he looked up.

‘You won’t get to touch, Stiles, that’s why we tied you up, didn’t we?’

‘Won’t touch.’ Stiles repeated breathlessly but then Derek’s tongue slid flat over his cock and Stiles groaned in pleasure and surprise, the rope tightening around his wrists ones again.

‘Please, please, aw gawd, please.’ He mumbled in a loop, trying to lift hips up as he sought Derek’s skilful mouth.

‘You will get want you want soon.’ Derek promised and kept teasing him.

After unknown amount of time of Derek’s lubed up fingers inside Stiles hole and mouth sucking hickys across his chest Stiles cried with need, his dick swollen and leaking genoursly. Derek held his hips, bent his legs closer to Stiles’ own chest and drove home just slow enough for let Stiles adjust, but fast enough to make him moan long and almost in-pain-like, which only made Derek still inside him and expect the safe word.

‘GOD DEREK YES’ Stiles blurred out, sweat already rolling down his skin, head thrown back.

‘You call me sir, Stilinski.’ Dean groaned and gave him a hard thrust that shoved Stiles up the bed.

‘SIR, MORE, PLEASE MORE.’ Stiles begged and fisted his palms, trying to spread his legs even wider. Not being able to see just amplified all his other senses. Being taken like that, all tied up and blind, just made him shake, all in Derek’s mercy, the thought driving him crazy as much as Derek driving inside him without restrain, fucking the orgasm out of Stiles, making the entire bed move and scrap across the wooden floor with each thrust.

Stiles came untouched for a first time in his life with a scream, clenching hard around Derek whose eyes rolled in his head as his own orgasm hit. Worried for Stiles well-being and scream he broke his role soon after removing the blind fold from and looking in his eyes.

‘You okay?’ Derek asked, breathing heavy, their bellies slick with Stiles’ come where he splattered.

‘I’m on freaking cloud 9.’ Stiles answered with blessed smile, head resting on the pillow with half hooded eyes. ‘ _Fuck_.’

Derek peppered his face with butterfly kisses and hurried to set him free from the ropes and wash him with wet cloth. Then he proceeded with the after care, holding Stiles close and murmuring how amazing it was, and how good Stiles did, promising for hot chocolate later.

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling onto Derek’s skin, melting in his hug and extreme care.

‘Thank you.’

‘I can’t hurt you, Stiles. First because your parents will kill me if something happens to you. And second because I love you.’

‘I love you too. And we definitely have to repeat that. I don’t care what my parents think about my sex life.’

‘That’s why we did bondage away from Beacon Hills.’

‘That’s what makes the experience even more exciting. Away from home.’


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. The bed sheet was low around his waist. He was still naked, soar from sex but really satisfied. He felt different.

Derek placed the breakfast and the coffee on the night stand by the bed and smiled at Stiles, reaching hand to caress his cheek.

‘Morning.’ He greeted quietly. Stiles smiled shyly with eyes closed and rested hand over Derek’s.

‘Morning.’ Stiles mumbled back, and forced his sleepy eyes opened to look at Derek’s bright white smile and hell if it didn’t take his breath away every time. When Derek wanted he could be very gentle to Stiles, romantic and sometimes stupid.

‘How are you?’ The older man asked, leaning down to brush lips against Stiles’ skin. 

‘A bit cold.’ Stiles admitted quietly and brushed his cheek against Derek’s stubble and it burnt so pleasantly.

‘Will fix that.’ Derek jumped on the bed and settled behind Stiles, pressing chest to his back and pulling the sheet over them both, mouth immediately wet and warm on Stiles’ neck. Stiles shuddered and moaned shortly.

‘You are so warm.’

‘Yeah, naturally.’ Derek smiled on his skin and wrapped arm around his waist, pulling him tighter to his body.

Stiles only smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting back to sleep.

‘So…’ Derek cleaned his throat.

‘I’m awake.’ Stiles exclaimed a little louder and yawned hard.

‘Yes… uum, I wanted to ask you about last night. How do you feel?’

‘Fucked out.’ Stiles chuckled and slid hand over Derek’s hairy strong arm.

‘Yeah, except that… are you okay?’ Derek asked softly, concerned like never before.

‘Of course I’m okay. Don’t worry. Like, not just okay, I’m marvelous. Seriously.’

‘It was amazing.’ Derek smiled and sucked hickeys on Stiles neck. ‘I was worried not to hurt you. It was pretty rough night.’

‘I loved it, Derek.’ Stiles smirked and turned his head enough to meet Derek’s lips. ‘I’m so ready for another round.’ Stiles whispered against his lips and pushed his butt backwards at Derek.

‘Awesome.’ Derek growled, hand trailing to grasp Stiles’ hipbone.

‘But I’m starving and I want coffee.’ Stiles suddenly jumped and leaned his back on the headboard of the bed, reaching for the plate and the mug of still steaming coffee.

Derek kept lying on his side a bit in surprised and finally rolled his eyes and sat up in bed with a warm smile. ‘Do you want something more with the breakfast?’

‘Like wha-?’ Stiles asked with full mouth.

10 seconds later Derek was under the cover between Stiles legs, his mouth full of Stiles morning wood, while Stiles grasped at the sheets and moaned long and obscenely.

* * *

 

Cas and Sam were cuddled on the couch, scrolling through internet on the tablet. They were considering something important for a while and internet was helping them out. But they were taking time before telling Stiles.

‘You think he would be happy?’ Cas asked quietly and twined fingers with Sam’s

‘Yes, I do.’ Sam smiled. ‘I can’t wait to see his reaction. We will take some more time before we tell him.’

‘That’s a good idea. I don’t want to rush and ruin something. I just hope everything to ho smooth.’ Cas smiled and caressed Sam’s jaw. ‘Did you hear from Stiles today?’

‘Yes, h said they will be home before sunset.’ 

Cas frowned and sat up more comfortably. ‘I thought they will be home for the afternoon coffee at 4.’

‘Well, change in the plan. Derek wants to take him on a picnic by the river that’s near their location.’

‘No one mentioned anything about picnics.’ Cas protested.

‘Are you seriously starting again.’ Sam gave him a serious look and left the tablet on the coffee table. ‘Why don’t you lie down, I will prepare you some tea.’

‘But Derek…’

‘Cas, enough.’ Sam raised a voice just a bit. ‘I trust Derek, I trust Stiles. Let them be. You are getting obsessed and over-protective. Don’t you trust our son?’

‘I trust him, yes, just…’

‘What? You don’t trust Derek. Listen, you trust Stiles. I trust Stiles to make a good decision for his love life. So far, everything with Derek has been just fine. Have some trust in the man as well.’

‘Alright… I think I can do that.’ Cas nodded, ashamed of his behavior. Sam was right. Stiles was a smart boy, hyperactive and creative, but smart and serious whenever was needed. He grew up looking up to his fathers, so he couldn’t be a bad child. ‘You see what is Derek doing for Stiles? Won’t you follow his example.’ Cas stretched out on the couch and Smiles smirked.

‘Don’t I do enough in the bedroom?’

‘Noo, come on Sam… need some romantic.’ Cas protested.

‘I know, I will figure something out.’ Sam kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles were sprawled out on a picnic blanket in the grass by the little brook, pleasantly streaming down its down, singing its bubbly sounds along with the chirping of birds high in the trees of the little forest. They were no more than a mile away from the road, under the warm sun, all alone. There was not the noise of the busy town, no cars, no stressing sounds, only fresh air and the sounds of the nature. It was relaxing and the time as if had stopped.

Stiles had his head on Derek’s lap, sipping orange juice form the carton box and Derek was running fingers though his hair, his eyes pinned on the brook, giving away that he wasn’t exactly down to earth.

‘Mother ship to the grumpy.’ Stiles called and reached hand to rub Derek’s stubble chin. ‘What are you thinking of.’

Derek finally looked down at him and smiled softly. ‘Stuff.’

‘Like? Come on, we are on a vacation. We should be relaxing and not thinking of negative stuff.’

‘I’m not thinking of negative stuff.’

‘But you are quiet and distracted and it worries me and spoils my mood.’ Stiles frowned and slammed hand on the ground.

‘I was just thinking that I love you.’ Derek said quietly and looked out to the brook again.

Stiles stared up at him and sat up after a time, settling on Derek’s lap and settled hands on the sides of his neck. ‘I know that, and you’ve told me, and I love you too.’

‘Yes, just…’ Derek closed his eyes and wrapped arms around Stiles, leaning forehead against his. ‘I really love. It’s serious. I’m in love with you. I want you to meet my parents. I want to gather our families.’

Stiles pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. He knew Derek loved him but never heard him talk about it so openly before, filled up with so much affection.

‘I feel the same, Derek. And I like your idea. I still can’t believe we are a thing, though it’s been long already, I mean you can be with anyone you want, I even can bet your straight colleagues are gay for you, and you choose me, the skinny dude…’

‘Stiles, shut up.’ Derek shook head with a smirk and captured Stiles’ lips with his own in a goofy slow kiss. Of course that made Stiles shut up immediately and relaxed in Derek’s arms. ‘I will always choose you.’

‘Everyone say that, they live happily for some time and then one of them starts cheating on the other if they weren’t already. How can I be sure you won’t settle down with someone else when I’m no longer interesting?’

‘Because I want to settle down with you.’ Derek mumbled against his lips and after a moment raised a little box in between them, with a beautiful silver thin ring in it. ‘I want to marry you… do you want to marry me?’

For a first time Stiles was speechless. He sat there, nearly falling backwards if Derek wasn’t holding him, his eyes darted between Derek’s face and the ring, hand clasped over his mouth, he wasn’t sure how to breathe in. Derek Hale just offered him marriage out of the blue and that was the last thing the boy expected. He didn’t even have 18 yet.

‘D-D-Derek…’ He finally gasped and the longer was Derek waiting the more he was getting worried and unsure of his proposal. ‘I can’t… marry you…’ Stiles blurt out, dropping the hand from his mouth, eyes big and shocked like a scared deer.

Derek’s face went pale, the smile fading off his face, rock getting stuck in his throat as confusion and disappointment settled in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek wasn’t mad. Wasn’t emotionally broken.

He was just confused and speechless.

Stiles had told him he couldn’t marry him and that was where their picnic had ended. Derek only had asked a quiet ‘why’, Stiles had apologized and had headed directly back the path to their car. Derek had packed their things and had followed him in a distance.

They’ve been riding in the car for nearly 2 hours, back to Beacon Hills. Stiles couldn’t look at Derek and Derek wasn’t saying anything. The ring in his pocket was heavier than he liked… he preferred to see it on Stiles’ finger but it didn’t happened as he had imagined it for nearly a month. 

The drive seemed endless, and he couldn’t see Stiles’ eyes. For a first time Stiles was that speechless. The one who would talk even when it didn’t make sense was now quiet, as if it was only Derek in the car. Did he do something wrong? But Stiles loved him back, maybe as much Derek loved him, why he didn’t say ‘yes’? Derek was so positive Stiles would agree.

Castiel was sitting on the bench by the window of the living room, reading a book. He saw Derek’s  car pulling over by the pavement and closed his book in surprise.

‘Sam, Stiles is back.’ He called loud enough for Sam to hear him from the washing room. Then the man watched out from the window, confused and worried of what he could see. Stiles stormed out of the car, Derek walked around the car and grabbed Stiles elbow, turning him back to himself. He was talking something, and Stiles wasn’t able to look at him. He didn’t seem hurt, didn’t seem to fight Derek much who continued talking something closer to his ear. Stiles didn’t answered him back, still not looking at him, fingers trying to unclench Derek’s fingers from around his elbow. He finally managed to get free and walk to the house. Meanwhile, Derek slid fingers through his hair, kicked the tire of his car and got back into it, driving off fast.

Castiel jumped from the window and went over the door to meet Stiles, ask him what is going on, but Stiles only slammed the front door and ran upstairs, slamming his bedroom door as well.

‘He home?’ Sam met Cas in the hallway and looked around excited to see how was his son’ vacation. 

Cas looked worried at Sam and caught his hand. Immediately Sam knew something was wrong. No matter how much they knocked on the door and called, Stiles just asked them to leave him alone. Maybe just after an hour he opened the door and told them he was okay and just needed some time alone.

Castiel went mad. Sam asked him to repeat everything again of what he had seen earlier and for both of them it didn’t make sense. If Stiles was mad with Derek he was going to fight him, but he hadn’t. Derek had seemed upset, but somehow careful in his attempt to talk with Stiles.  

‘Everything seemed fine when we talked over the phone.’ Sam said quietly, chewing nervously on his lip.

‘Whatever had happened, how bad do you think it is?’ Castiel asked him quietly.

‘I have no idea, Cas… of what you’ve seen… I’m not really sure what can be bad for Stiles to run like that and not talk to him, but at the same time not being angry or upset on the verge of tears.’

‘I told you it’s not a good idea to let them together out of town for 2 days.’ Cas shook his head and stood up.

‘You are just unbelievable. It doesn’t matter that we let them, it’s just something about their relationship. You can’t put your nose in their stuff all the time.’

‘I have the right to put my nose in my son’s stuff anytime I want.’ Cas was openly fighting Sam already. ‘Especially when my son is 17year-old and his boyfriend is like 25 – an adult. I’m surprised he didn’t get rid of Stiles after they already had sex.’

‘Alright, maybe their age gap is a bit bigger than we would like, but the guy is okay. I thought you would understand even better than me. Every relationship has problems.’

‘I understand very good, everything, Sam, but when it comes to our son, the one we spent almost entire year to adopt and make sure he feels okay here, I’m ready to do anything.’

‘You think I won’t?’ Sam raised brows and stood up too.

‘You don’t seem to be as concerned as I am.’ Cas threw his hands in the air.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Sam raised his voice even louder. ‘Burst into his room and tie him to a chair till he spits it out?’

Castiel didn’t say anything. They really couldn’t do anything about it until Stiles decided to share. He indeed didn’t look devastated, maybe just confused and a bit tired but, not something that much to worry about. But then again, being quiet wasn’t a good thing either… what if he was self-harming, or doing drugs?

Castiel didn’t have time to panic because Stiles was in the living room.

‘Dads’ the two men turned to face their son, staring at him as if they haven’t seen him in ages. ‘Can we have dinner?’

* * *

 

Cas and Sam acted all casual while lying the table, Stiles helping them and he looked fairly okay. The fathers didn’t dare to ask about their holiday, or why Stiles was upset earlier. They just talked about random stuff and Stiles seemed just fine.

He stood by the sink to wash his hands when Sam noticed something and when Stiles reached to wipe his hands in the towel, Sam caught his wrists and dragged thumb over the bruises on the skin.

‘What is that?’ He asked nearly shocked.

‘What? Nothing… it’s nothing.’ Stiles snatched his wrists free from Sam’s grip and tried to step back but Sam caught him again.

‘Your wrists are bruised. Did you cut yourself?’

‘What, dad, please, come on.’ Stiles tried to pull back again but then Castiel came to see what is going on and stared at him in shock as well. 

‘Answer!’

‘No, I don’t cut, jesus chrsit, let’s not talk about it.’

‘Did Derek do that to you?’ Cas insisted.

‘No, it’s… don’t worry about it.’ Stiles finally got his wrists free and stepped back, rolling the sleeves back down.

‘This time I will be the bad cop. Tell us what is going on Stiles.’ Sam insisted, seriously angry now. ‘Your dad saw what happened between you and Derek when you arrived, you refused to come out and talk and now those bruises? What is going on? Is Derek abusing you?’

‘No, it’s not that. Can’t you just let me deal with that alone?’

‘You have scars on your body I’m not letting you leave this room until you tell us what’s going on.’

‘Christ, fine it’s bondage okay?’ Stiles blurt out. ‘We tried bondage last night. Do you want details? Come on as if you don’t know and don’t do it too.’ He obviously got red as a tomato but at least his fathers were speechless and a bit calmer.

‘Oh…!’ Castiel only managed and stood awkwardly on the side.

‘Right… this explains it…’

‘And why Derek was so upset when you arrived?’

The blush left Stiles’ face and was replaced wish paleness and slight shock, he tore his eyes off of his parents, those brown puppy eyes filling up with tears. He swung an arm and caught his left shoulder, trying to force words out of his mouth. When he spoke his voice was shaking, eyes glistening with tears.

‘Derek proposed me.’ He said clear enough and the shocked look on his parents’ faces almost made him break. ‘Derek asked him to marry him.’ He added as if it wasn’t clear enough.

Sam and Cas looked at each other because that was definitely nothing they expected. Stiles seemed upset rather than happy and it confused them even more. Sam approached first, hunched to look less threatening, brows locked up with worry. He touched Stiles’ elbow.

‘What did you say to him?’

Stiles bottom lip trembled violently, the tears already rolling sadly down his cheeks, his hand left his shoulder and slid down above his heart, maybe it just hurt and he wanted to make it stop. He looked between his dads, shrugged defeated as he tried to say it out loud. 

‘I said I couldn’t…’

Sam and Cas didn’t know if they should be relieved or sad, no emotion fitted in the moment because Stiles was upset beyond words and cling to his father, sobbing with voice like he never did before.

Sam held him tight and stared at Cas confused above Stiles’ shoulder. It made no sense. Stiles loved Derek, fought his parents for him many times.

Now he had refused marriage and felt broken.


	10. Chapter 10

It took Stiles nearly half an hour to calm down. He was ashamed of his burst of emotions and that was mostly what helped him stop crying. He couldn’t look at his parents for a while. Castiel gave him a mug of hot tea with honey and sat on the armchair. Both with Sam tried to look calm, make Stiles comfortable to talk.

He did talk. He started with how great their holiday had been, that Derek was the nicest guy he ever met, that he never hurt him physically, nor emotionally, that he didn’t want other guy but Derek.

‘He proposed you just like that?’ Sam asked softly.

‘Yeah. We were just sitting there, he was explaining his love for me and… before I realize he pulled the ring out and asked me to marry him and I just…’ Stiles couldn’t repeat it so he just shrugged again and stared at his tea.

 ‘Do you have doubts in your love for him?’

‘No… definitely not.’ Stiles finally looked up at them. ‘Maybe sometimes he is a pain in the ass and annoys me and we fight but… he is Derek, my Derek. We always end up cuddling.’

‘Then… what is the problem? Why didn’t you say ‘yes’?’

Stiles stared at them surprised of their question.

‘Seriously? You won’t let me marry him for one thing.’ He stated matter-of-factly.

‘Well you are not wrong.’ Castiel leaned back in his chair and Sam bitch-faced him.

‘See… I just can’t marry him… anyway.’ Stiles rolled his eyes, left the tea on the coffee table and stood up to leave.

‘Stiles, wait, let’s talk about it.’ Sam tried to follow him but Stiles didn’t seem interested to do so anymore so he just went back upstairs.

On the morning he totally refused to go to school, or have any deep conversations with his parents. His phone had blown up with messages and missed calls. Stiles heard only few voicemails that were all kind-a the same ‘ _Stiles, please, let’s talk’,_ ‘ _Stiles, I need to see you.’_ But Stiles was scared, guilty he hurt Derek and didn’t want to answer him.

And so after lunch Derek decided to pay Stiles a visit.

Nervous, eyes heavy with lack of sleep he went over the door and rang the bell. He swallowed hard when the keys on the inside dangled and the doorknob twisted. He faced Sam, straightened his back and nodded.

‘Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester.’ He greeted with confidence.

‘Hi, Derek.’ Sam smiled at him which surprised the man. ‘Please, come in.’

‘I don’t know if it’s a good idea, sir…’ Derek looked down for a moment.

‘Because the situation with Stiles?’ Sam asked softly, hands in his pockets with calm expression.

‘He told you?’ Derek asked tentatively, his heart going up to his throat.

‘He did, and it was really hard for him.’

‘Did he give any explanation?’ Derek asked hopeful.

‘Only that we wouldn’t allow it.’ Sam shrugged.

Castiel showed up at the door too and surprisingly smiled at the man. ‘Sam, won’t you invite him in?’

‘Already did…’

‘I wasn’t sure if it’s appropriate. I just want to see Stiles, talk with him… please.’

‘I will go to see if he would want to.’ Cas patted Sam’s shoulder and ran upstairs. He knocked on Stiles’ bedroom door and poked head in. ‘Derek’s here. He wants to see you.’

Stiles closed his comic book and slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. He stared at his dad for a while, thinking for a moment and finally nodded. ‘Alright, yeah, he can come here.’

Castiel smiled at Derek when he went back downstairs. ‘He wants to see you too.’

Derek obviously relaxed, more optimistic than 5 minutes earlier. He came inside but before going up the stairs he turned to the fathers. He swallowed hard and stated.

‘I love your son. He is smart and creative, sensible… I can’t imagine a day without him and taking care of him is my duty. I can give him a peaceful happy life, that’s my goal. So… it’s correct to ask you first… will you give me your son’s hand?’

Sam and Castiel were surprised of Derek’s words, touched and honored. Derek was a gentleman, rare species.  The fathers looked at each other, having one of those mental voiceless conversations. Castiel smiled and squeezed Sam’s hand. Sam grinned and nodded at Derek. ‘You have our blessing.’

Derek grinned, feeling light as a feather, thousand butterflies filling up his stomach. He mumbled a thank you, too excited for any other words and ran upstairs, quietly followed by the two fathers.

The man knocked on Stiles’ door and slowly stepped in. ‘Hey.’ He could barely hide his smile and got even more amused when Stiles stared at him confused. Derek approached him and slowly kneeled in front of him, just to get on his eye level. Stiles suddenly leaned forward and threw his hands around his neck, hugging him tight. Derek hugged him back, even more relieved of Stiles’ warm reaction. ‘How are you?’

‘I’m afraid.’ Stiles answered quietly.

‘Don’t be. I’m here. Did you think I would leave you after yesterday?’

Stiles only nodded, his eyes threatening to cry again.

Derek chuckled and stroked his back. ‘Don’t be an idiot. Everything is okay. I’m glad you are not mad with me either.’

Stiles finally pulled back and Derek held his hands. ‘Look… I just want to know… I just need one reason why you can’t marry me. Just one thing to calm me down.’

‘I still love you, it’s not because I don’t love you or something, because I very much do, I just…’

 ‘Just what?’ Derek asked softly and caressed Stiles’ hands, comforting him.

Stiles kept silent for a moment, looked around, and swallowed before explaining.

‘I’m only 17, Derek… puberty hit me not too long ago, I want to finish school, see how my internship in your company will go… I…’ Stiles noticed his dads standing in the hallway and looking at him softly and Stiles continued, looking back down at Derek ‘I want to be with my dads. I’m not ready to leave them, yet. I want to stay home and read my comics, make movie nights and ask dad to give me 5 more minutes in the morning before school. I’m not ready to be an adult, to have my own family. I’m just not ready.’

Stiles was about to cry again, his bottom lip trembling.

‘Oh, Stiles!’ Derek sighed and hugged him again, stroking his back. ‘Is that it? You could have told me yesterday already.’

‘But I wasn’t sure…’

‘It’s fine. God, I thought it was something worse, I thought you didn’t trust me or love me anymore.’

‘But I do, I love you so much.’ Again Stiles was ashamed of his whiny behavior and his dads witnessing the scene.

‘Don’t worry, I love you too. And I understand you. I’m not mad.’

‘Thank you.’

‘For nothing, Stiles. Stop crying finally.’

‘A weekend to remember, huh?’ Stiles grinned at him and Derek brushed the few lost tears.

‘Definitely.’ Derek knelt on one knee and took the ring out again. ‘Stiles…’

Stiles sighed and ran fingers through his hair. ‘Didn’t you hear a word a said?’

‘Listen’ Derek insisted. ‘Be my fiancé? We would marry in 10 years if you want.’

Stiles swallowed and looked at his parents who were grinning at him.

‘Your fathers gave us their blessing.’ Derek comforted him and Stiles stared with surprise between them and Derek. ‘I want to prove you how much I love you and I will wait as long as you need. Being engaged is enough for me too till we are ready for farther steps.’

Everyone was staring expectedly at Stiles. Funnily, he didn’t feel pressured. Looking down at Derek his heart felt full, his parents were looking at them with adoration.

 

 ‘Alright.’ Stiles breathed out. ‘Yes… I say yes. I like that offer much better.’

Derek grinned and slid the ring down Stiles’ finger.

‘Oh my god…’ Stiles gasped, cheeks flushed red.

Derek cupped his face and brought their lips for a kiss. Behind them Castiel cheered with clapping and Sam laughed, hugging his husband. Stiles stared at his man after the kiss, the uneasy scared feeling from earlier completely gone. Derek proved his love for Stiles in the most serious way and Stiles wasn’t scared to lose him anymore.

‘Dads, I’m engaged.’ He cheered and waved his hand in the air where his ring was. ‘Now some privacy, if you don’t mind.’

‘Of course.’ Sam laughed and tried to drag Castiel away.

‘Special dinner?’ Castiel managed to ask before that and everyone’s answer was ‘yes’.

The moment Stiles’ door was closed, all clothes hit the floor and they didn’t come out till it was time for dinner. Hairs messy, fresh hickeys sucked into skin, they didn’t let go of each other, Melissa and Scott were there too with Lydia and Allison.

It was the best spontaneous special dinner and one of the happiest nights they all had in months.


End file.
